


Hope & Legacy

by theOT7BB



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2017 World Figure Skating Championships, M/M, Skater Hyungwon, coach Kihyun, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOT7BB/pseuds/theOT7BB
Summary: Hyungwon steps on the ice rink and everyone goes silent,eyes fixed on the champion.The whole stadium collectvely holding their breaths for his final  World Championship perfomance.Kihyun stands in the sidelines, fighting the urge to bite his nails off, silently muttering "you can do it, common ,you can do it".





	Hope & Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Important!
> 
> I took some elements of Yuzuru Hanyu career as inspirations,whoever i used them as to fit my own different narrative.You dont need  
> to undestand the rules of figure skating to undestand this fic, but ,just in case, here are some stuff you need to know(everything else will be self  
> explanatory in the work).  
> -Jumps can go up to 4 rotations in the air(double, triple, quads); there is 6 types of jumps , the Salchow, loop,toe loop, flip, Lutz and Axel (the hardest jump)  
> -Grand prix is the competition where the 6 best scored atheltes of the season  
> compete.A competition has two separeted perfomances ( that combine the score), short program and free progam.Any questions ,you can always message me if you have any doubts.
> 
> This is my first work of fiction,i have no beta and english isn't my first language, so bear with me.  
> I will probably go back to edit and correct the grammar mistakes I probably have, I did not do a read though of the full story

Hyungwon steps on the ice rink and everyone goes silent, eyes fixed on the champion.The whole stadium collectively holding their breaths for his final World Championship perfomance. Kihyun stands in the sidelines, fighting the urge to bite his nails off, silently muttering "you can do it, common, you can do it".

Is not a easy feat, not even for the current Olympic gold medalist; coming out of the short program in fifth place, he needs to score percfectly to finally win his second world championship gold (the silver in the past two years still stings a bit, not even being a four times consecutive grand prix winner softening the blow to his ego- after all he is THE Chae Hyungwon, and yet he suffers from the silver curse).

Kihyun is anxious because even if he knows Hyungwon has the talent, he also was there to see the tears of frustation, the countless hours the skater spent on rehabilitation, how he had to re-learn to jump quads( with the competition getting more and more qualified and press breathing down his neck ), he knows how much the younger has weighting on his shoulders right now, and all he can do is wait and watch.

He watches Hyungwon take a deep breath, and the song starts - Hope & legacy, a piece composed by Jooheon, a close friend, especially for this season. So beautiful, so melodic, fitting of a winner. The skater looks flawless in the skin tight costume, showing off his amazing physiqué and Kihyun almost swallows his tongue. No matter how many times he sees the younger, he still has the hability of surprising him with his beauty. He is etheral, a prince ; no wonder his fans are called royalty.

 

~-~~~~-~---~---~--~--~--~~-~-~-

Hyungwon storms to the locker room completly fumming, pissed at himself for messing up the short program like that. His blood boils thinking of all the fans, his royalty, that traveled thousands of miles, that brought him all those nice gifts and banners, cheered for him the whole season and that are probably so disapointed right now.

It was his last chance at having a clean short program for the season and he fucked it up. (Inspiration : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJiOhyiRtlwHe). Firstly he was penalized for not going into his start position within 30 seconds after taking the ice, a rookie mistake that makes him ashamed. Losing valueable points for being distracted, pathetic. He was able to land a beautiful quad loop but lost balance after landing the quad salchow — the first of a planned quad-triple combination jump, barely managing to tack on a double toe loop after regaining his posture. He was so proud of the damn jump, to be the first athetle to land it to on a competion, but the fucking salchow had to ruin it all. The cursed jump that has been giving him grief since he moved up from juniors league. And it threw his game off, he wasnt able to give a flawless performance, not being able to showcase the choreography in the best way, making his score even lower.

It burns on the back of his brain; 98,34 -fifth place. Now he needs to be completly clean tomorrow on the free program, to actually have a chance at a medal. He sits on the metal bench, frustated at himself. Hyunwoo, one of his trainers and phyical coach, follows and sits besided him, in conforting silence. He knows Hyungwon for so long and that right now he need time to process everything, besides he isnt the best with words, never was.  
They need Kihyun, Hyungwon's coach (and probably something else, but Hyunwoo also knows they have be beating aroud the bush, relutant to get involved, worried about the repercussion and the consequences of coach and atlethe dating - Personaly he thinks is bullshit, both are professional and like each other, they should just give it a go, but is not his place to talk, they need to figure it ou themselves), to come and give the skater a emotional beating. 

He needs Kihyun to snap Hyungwon out of his funk, out of the vicious cycle of self loathing and regret he is stuck right now, so he can focus on the the performance tomorrow.  
The coach is busy with reporters, probably sorting out the mess of Hyungwon storming out of the rink without talking to the press first. Hyunwoo isnt worried, this wont taint the atlethe sweetheart image, his fans know him, they know how hard he is blaming himself right now, and that he needs time, but he also knows kihyun overly concerned nature need to make sure everything is ok, reassuring everyone.

Hyungwon get ups and head to the showers, still in silence and Hyunwoo takes this time to sort all his equipament so they can go back to hotel soon.15 minutes pass, the bathroom is completely fogged and stuffy, but he doesnt say anything, warm baths are one of the skater best friends, helping him relax his sore muscles. He waits in silence until Kihyun enters the place, the shorter looks completly exhausted and gives the older a tired smile, asking him to haul everything to the van and wait for them. Giving Kihyun a silent salute, he walks out of the locker room, cruising trough the stadium, hopeful that he can help his friend sort everything out , he knows how important this award is for him, and he has trust in Hyungwon to get it.

Back inside, the water stops and Hyungwon steps out of the shower wrapped in a thin towel, beautiful silver locks pushed back from his face, making Kihyun averts his eyes from the water running down that toned stomach, the visual to much to handle. He hears the rustle of clothing, and once it stops , look back at his atletle, stading tall and regal in front of the mirrow, finishing fixing his hair. He walks up to him, and their eyes meet on the fogged mirrow. Kihyun knows he should give him encouranging words, he should tell him how good he did , despite everything, despite fucking up, he still got a score lots of skaters never get in their careers . But this is not what Hyungwon needs, and that is not how their relatioship Works 

"You messed up "

"The fact im at the fifth place makes it pretty obvious kihyun"

"You could do better than this"

"Im aware of it to captain obvious"

"Then why didnt you ? "

Hyungwon turns around to stare at him, shoulders completly slouched, semblant tired and sad

"I tried"

" Is your ankle giving you trouble again ? i told you to speak to me if it did"

"My ankle is fine, or at least as fine as it can get, a little bit of pain is expected, i can deal.Is not it, i just..."

"You just what ? "

"I just got nervous ok, i already messed up in the beggining and had to find my tempo back to match the choreo, and the fucking Salchow, you know how it is. I just... i dont know, i couldnt find the perfect headspace. I did my best, i know i saved it the best i could but, im so frustated, i could do better. I can do better"

"Youre not free of mistakes Hyungwon, not even the big Chae himself is free of them. It happens, we mess up, you just need to get your act together and do better tomorrow"

"You talk as if it is easy like that, like we dont have Changkyun right at my heels, ready to beat me, to be the next best of South Korea, like i dont have that Japanese little shit ready to snatch the gold out of my hands again. Face it Kihyun, i will probably take home a bronze this time, if i get something that is"

"First of all you love Changkyun and i know you cant wait for your protegé to break all your records so dont even try. Second, so what ? Hanyu has snatched the last two world golds, yes, but you are the onlympic gold winner, you are the 4 consecutive times grand prix winner, you can beat him. You’ve done it countelss times. And since when you trhow a pity party ? That is not you. Put on your big boy pants and do something. Is about time you take a world gold again"

Hyungwon smiles at the nagging tone of Kihyuns voice, he can hear the concern behind all the scolding, and it makes his heart a little bit lighter. He turns his back on him , and pick up his backpack.

"Ok"

"Ok ? "

"Ok i will win gold. For you "

He exits the locker room, not before turning around and seeing the stuned look on his coach face. The red blush on his ears making him look completly adorable. He marchs though the hallway to the parking lot with a smile on his face, he can do it.

 

~-~~~~-~---~---~--~--~--~~-~-~-

They worder room service of his favorite shrimp scampi and Hyungwon smiles fondly at Kihyun for it, he knows his coach isnt into sea food, and did it to cheer Hyungwon up. They eat in silence, modern family playing in the tv. Is calm, comforting ; everything he needs to ground himself for tomorrow. The skater falls asleep with a satifield stomach and a smile on his face.

The next day he wakes up at 5 in the morning with a commontion on his door, Kihyun getting up of the bed besides him and opening the door so five of his friends can spill inside the hotel room in a messy fashion . Changkyun , his rival and protegé, followed closely by his own coach Hoseok, his friends Jooheoon and Minhyuk, Lastly , Hyunwoo, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

They nag him to get up and take a shower so they can go on a little turisty trip in the morning before reharsals in the afternoon. Helsink is a beautilful place, full of nice architeture. Its nice, it helps him clear his mind. The group comes to a consesus of finishing the trip at Linnanmäki amusement park,have a little fun. Somehow he end ups stuck at the Ferris wheel with Kihyun. Alone. Just the two of them. Oh fuck . 

Is all Chakyun’s fault, the little rascal. Honestly someday he will beat the kid’s ass, he thinks, the younger must be watching to much sappy dramas lately, he litterally whined until they took him there then abandoned them after they stepped inside the cart ,closing the door with a click and a smug smile on his face “ You know what i changend my mind, have fun ~”, before skipping away to meet Jooheon (who had refused going in the ride because it was to high), lightly waving to the duo inside. Hyungwon shakes his head, he never should have told the little shit about his crush on the coach. He turns around and look at Kihyun sitting and quielty chuckling to himself . 

“Does your brat think we live on a 90’s teen movie or something Hyungwon ?”

“He is not my brat”

“Sure, i mean you teach all your competitions the best trick to land quads, i had forgotten” 

“Bold of you to talk like that when you spent two months coaching him when Hoseok was sick, flying between Seoul and Gawnju, sleeping like 3 hours per night, then begging Kim Shidae to take a newbie, still on Juniors and his first time coach on the training rink because, and i quote you “i need to keep a eye on the kid”

And there goes, the lovely blush on th olders ears again. Hyungwon struggles to keep a poker face and not smile like a idiot, but he knows his eyes give it away. He is whipped.

“ Shut up”

The ferris go all the way up and then stops for a few minutes ponto ;,the view is nice, a sunny day and everyone is laughing and having fun. Hyungwon takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, enjoying the moment.

He feels something being placed on his hand and opens up to see a beautiful golden necklace there. Kihyuns beautiful golden necklace, the one he wears inside his shirt 99 % of the time, the one he knows was a gift from his parents, when he decided he would become a coach instead of continue to pursue a skater career ( so so young, he could have done so good, but Hyungwon is selfish, glad he decided to guide others instead, he is so glad that he got Kihyun out of the deal), the one he knows is like a lucky charm for the older.

“ What is this ?”

“A temporary gold, until you can give me the medal”

“What ?”

“You said you would win for me, right? Well now my neck is bare, no gold. Go get it to me, like you promised”

“oh” he says softly,closing his hand around the necklace

“ok?”

“ok”

“yeah, ok. Like i promised”

“Good”

The rest of the ride is spent in silence, the younger trying to untagle the messy knot of feelings inside his chest. Now he has no other choice, he has to win. For his fans that give him all the support, for his family and friends that are always there for him, for himself. And for Kihyun. His lovely Kihyun.

~-~~~~-~---~---~--~--~--~~-~-~-

Hyungwon steps on the middle of the rink, silence before his performance actually helping calm his nerves.He takes the necklace ou of his outfit and lock eyes brifly with his coach, stading in the sidelines. He gets a nod back, right as the instrumental notes of his performance song begins, he feels calm as he makes the way for his first jump, a quad loop...and he lands it perfectly. The stadium breaks out in cheers and he feels good.(Inspiration https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZxDCfgVfTc)

Kihyun holds his breath as Hyungwon starts skating towards his first jump of the night, a quad loop. Is one of the most dificult jumps there is and the skater is the only one that has it on his repertoire as of now. He counts the rotations, one, two, three, four and he lands with no trouble. He looks at the preliminar score on the painel, and releases a relieved breath, the loud cheers to his athlete enlarging even more the smile on his face.

The performance continues and the next jump is a quad salchow, he feels a smidge of nervouness make way to his throat, after all is the cursed jump, but this time Hyungwon is able to land it ,the camera panning to his face to show the determined look on it. Kihyun relaxes, Hyungwon is in the zone.They might actually get a clean program out of this.

He would say is to early, the performance just began, but he knows his skater, he knows once he gets in "the zone" he is there to win and break records. He is not 100 % calm, after all it would take just a heart beat for his skater to pull something that could trhow the game off, but for now he doesnt feel like swallowing his own tongue in anxiety anymore.

He sees Hyungwon skating up to his first set of spins, and a smile blossom on his face. So gracefull, he knows everyone watching rigth now is one step closer to falling completly in love with Hyungwon. And honestly,he can relate to feeling.

The skater continues the series of dificults steps, matching the tempo of the song so precise, Kihyun can feel his chest sweeling up with pride. He wants to risk a glance at judges table to see their expressions but he cant take his eyes of Hyungwon for even a second, he is fascinated by his power .

He sees him skating up to his thrid jump , a triple flip and claps as he lands it again, the cheers of the croud getting louder and louder each time. Hyungwon skates past him , and he looks so focused, “Hot”, the tiny annoying voice inside his head supplies, and he watches the skater pull a combo of Quad salchow -triple toe, landing both and sending the crowd aflame as the song takes a dramtic turn. His peace of mind doesnt last long as he watch Hyungwon fiercely skate and then jumps a quad toe where a triple shoud be .The crowd goes crazy, his skater really just tackled in another surprise quad in the second half of the program.

Next comes the triple axel combo ,with a double toe with both hands raised for difficulty points, perfect as one can be .The next thing makes him widen his eyes in even more shock, the surprise quad already frying up his nerves as he reconize the setting up of a new jump; a Triple axel one loop triple salchow. He does that, at the end of his program, when is already tired and Kihyun cant believe his eyes. He really did that, he changed the layout of the jumps on site to amp up his program thechinal score, he jumped another axel. His skater is insane.

He is speecheeless as Hyungwon gets ready for his last jump, a triple lutz, and lands it, skating up to his final sets of spins. Everyone goes wild ,the whole crownd standing up and clapping lively. He finishes the progam and the camera focus on his face once again. The death glare, as the press likes to call it, like he knows he just detroyed the competition.

The rain of flowers and gifts on the ice starts, the cheers never once stopping, the painel showing the preliminar techinal score – the current leader with a impressive 88,27 just got completly dethoned by Hyungwon's 125,81. Kihyun can pratically smell another world record ( the eleventh, of his career-the fact he still holds the record for all 3 categories, making it even more surreal). A wall of South Korean flags is showed on the screen as the skater goes around the rink, politely bowing to the audience. Kihyun feels jittery and starts bouncin in place,waiting at the opening of the rink so they can go to kiss and cry booth to wait for the oficial corrected scores.  
. He sees Hyungwon postures drop, completly exhausted, the stunt he just pulled for a higher score taking a even bigger toll oh his body, after all hope & legacy is already a complicated and tiring program, and he just out of nowhere, unplaned, added difficulty to it.

The skater arrives at the edge of the rink and completly drapes his form all over Kihyun's smaller figure, helping himself to a long hug. Kihyun feel like his heart is going to beat out of his chest, feels the heat of Hyungwon body, and the gold necklace poking his collabornes. His face is starting to hurt from smilling so much, god he loves this guy.

He wathes Hyungwon put on his skate guards and they head up to the kiss&cry waiting for the oficial score, and just then he realizes he just thought of “love” when it comes to the younger He starts to panick but the sound of the constant cheering from the bleachers reminds him he still has a job to do, he is the coach after all.

He looks at Hyungwon ,fidgenting with his team jacket and speaks of the first thing that comes to his mind ;

“Well... you really just put another quad and that triple axel at the end...hum really came out of nowhere”

He watches as his skater giggles giddy 

“I wasnt feellig that good after the salchow,my leg was kind stiff. But i thought if i really wanted to get gold, i needed to do my best”

“And change the layout of your performance on site ,the performance you had been doing fot the past season, without informing you coach, you really just...

Hyungwon interrupts him “You told me to do my best,i did it. And isnt like i dindt do something like this before”

Kihyun reply is stoped by the score flashing up on the screen and the audience going off.

126,12 -Tecnical elements  
97,09 -Presentation 

Coming to a total of 223,20 plus the short program score making him jump all the way to first place. Kihyun smile really could not get any big if he tried. The audience goes wild once again, the “new world record” flashing in the screens. Hyungown get up to bow to them once more before they head to the wating area backstage.

Back there is so silent, and Kihyun get hit with the realization that he just addmited, even if was to himself only, that he is in love with Hyungwon. He is too close to panicking and he only thing stopping him is that he still has a job as a coach to do.

At this point Kihyun is pretty sure Hyungwon will take the gold home, yeah Yuzuru has yet to perfom and he is one of the skater biggest rivals, but he knows his friend just pulled out the impossible, once again.

So they wait, and Hyungwon seems giddy (he is speaking with Changkyun that just placed a solid third place - for his fist time perfoming as a senior on the wolrd champiship, a impressive feat and he can see how proud the taller skater is). As the final skater perfoms, Kihyun can picture the podium - gold to Hyungwon and silver to Yuzuru( a nice change of places) and his skater protegé in third. The staff starts setting up the ice for the medal cerimony, he realizes he hasnt spoken to Hyungwon since his score was announced and he feels nervous, the weight of what he just accepted about himself, that he is completly and irrevocably in love with his athetle, a heavy burden. They head back to the arena and he is hit once again with the loud cheers from the audience. The cerimony goes by quickly, he is so distracted that he only realizes it endend when the reporters are calling the coachs to take a picture with the winners before the press conference. 

After it ends ,the boys offer to go out to celebrate, but he refuses, says he is tired and need to rest. Hyungwon gives him a weird look, but doesnt question much. And now he is here, lying on his hotel room bed, fresly showered and lost in his thoughts. Rationally he knew he liked the younger, but he never actually got as far as accepting it. It should not change things, but it does, at least on his mind. His brain keeps making up scenarios where Hyungown figures him out , or where he is being less than professional and he feels awful. He likes being a coach, is so satyisfing, to see how far he can help take those he coaches and it Hyuungwon it was the best match he ever had ,and he doesnt want to somehow taint that.

His negative thoughts are interrupeted by the sound of the room door being oppened. Hyungwon stands in the doorway, face a nice rosy flush and beautiful gold medal aroud his neck

“You were missed”

“I wanted to rest Hyungwon, tomorrow is the gala, and i need to make sure everything is set to your performance .I have to Wake up early.”

He watches as the taller man walk up to him, sitting on his bed and staring deep in his soul “I won it for you .Like i said”

Kihyun cant keep the smile of his face and awsers “Yes ,you did. Im so proud of you “

He watches as his skater get a bashfull expression on his face and mutters a quiet “Thank you”.

“Did you eat ?“,he asks ;

“Yes”

“You should go take a shower. And rest”

“Ok”

“Then what are you waitng for ?”

He watches as hyungwon takes the medal from his neck, cuppig it on his big hands “Take it”

“Hyungwon i wasnt being serious. And is your medal, you should keep it”

“But i won it for you” with a confused smile on his face, frankly looking like a lost puppy. Kihyun suspects the younger to be a little drunk

“Does it mean you want your necklace back then ?” Kihyun hears the hint of sadness in his tone “Do you want to keep it?” he asks

“Is pretty...and is yours. I like having something like that. Is like i have you with me all the time” Scratch that, Kihyun thinks he is totally smashed, the blush on his ears creeping out and the his chest feeling tight.

“Thank you Kihyunie” His heart is doing weird things , the nickname doesnt help the situation.

“You should defintely go take a shower Hyungwon. Like, right now”

“Ok” but he doesnt move,instead looking at the medal on his hand.

“Take it” he presses it againt kihyun smaller hand “I won it for you",Kihyun accepts it, Hyungwon can take it back once he feels better tomorrow.

“Keep the necklace. It was a gift to you” he replies and gets a big smile back

He hears the shower being opened, turning the medal on his hand, a milion of things running though his brain. So distracted that he doesnt even realize Hyungwon approaching him, freshly showered and smelling so nice, sitting on his bed instead of his own.

“What are you doing, you bed is the other one?”

“I promised Kyunie i would tell you , today, no take backs”

“Tell me what ?” followed by silence “Tell me what Hyungwon?” he prompts 

But the skater is already snuggling on the covers, fast to his way to dream land. Kihyun feels like he should move him, or himself, but he is too confortable. He doesnt even realize he fell asleep.

The next morning should be weird, but instead he wakes up to a nice weather and Hyungwon still sleeping peacefully by his side. Kihyun doesnt count the time, but he is pretty sure he spends at least 10 minutes just taking on the beauty of the figure next to him, memories of last night fogging his brain. He feels the taller stirring but honestly he is to confortable to care and move. He watches as Hyungwon sleeply takes on his surroudings, lightly tensing up from being in a diferent bed, to then give a deep sigh and drop back to bed relaxed.

“I remember last night”

“Ok ?”

"Yeah”

“You dont need to tell me anything, you were probably just drunk rambling, i get it”

“Not actually” is kihyun's turn to tense up, not knowing what to say next “Yeah ?” 

“Yeah”

“Ok...we should go take breakfast first”

“No”

“What?”

“Please Kihyun, i think is time we stop pretending like there isnt something going on”

“I have no idea what you are talking about” -He hears the younger soflty chuckle

“Yes you do”

"Hyungwon...”

“I won you a gold kihyun”

“You did not do this fo me only “

“True , still doesnt change the fact i won you a gold. And you gave me your necklace. A very especial necklace”

Kihyun feels like he just had the air punched out of him, he actully did it. The room falls silent and the coach has no idea of how much time has passed, he doesnt know what to do next, staring out of the window to the beautiful view until he feel a warmth against his neck and back. Hyungwon just hugegd him. 

“I like you “Kihyun feels the warm his breath on his neck "and i think you like me“.Kihyun doenst know what to awser, but he feels like he has to say something back

“And what should we do about it then Mr Chae?”

“We can just move on and keep going as coach -athlete , or you can give me permission to kiss you and then we go on as coach and athlete”

Kihyun fees light fingers brushing the hairs in the side of his head, and he feels so light hearted

“Ok “

“Ok? “

“Kiss me then “

~-~~~~-~---~---~--~--~--~~-~-~-

Kihyun can hear the loud cheers from the crownd even from the backstsage. Hyungwon is going up the ice soon for his gala performance and he knows they are excited. He look at the side, at his skater talking to the other atlethes. His heart feels full. The younger turns and smiles at him, walking on his diretiction ;

“ Kyunie knows “ 

“Huh?”

“About us, i promised him i would tell you about my feelings soon”

“Oh”

“Yeah” 

“Hyungwon, i ....i really like you , you know ?” He is gifted a huge smile back 

“ I know. But is nice to hear”

Kihyun smiles at the younger ; “I really want to kiss the smile out of your smug face”

“Do it"

Kihyun takes the hand of the younger and pulls him to a dark corner ,turning around to see his smile got even bigger

“What? I already told to take that stupid smile out of your face”

“Ok” and he feels plush lips pushing against his own, fingers running trough his hair. The warmth take over all his body and he relaxes, happiness invading every cell of his body. His loses track of time until he hears Hyunwoon calling their names, Hyungwon is goind to be up soon. Said skater leaves a final pec on his lips and walks out.

Kihyun feels like a stupid teenager, looking up to his boyfriend walking up the corridor that lead to the arena. He follows him and he hears the crowdn go wild once he steps on it. 

“Go on take the ice” he whispers

He watches him taking his skate guards off and then stepping on the ice and the lights all turning to focus to Hyungwon, the star of the night. Pride sweels inside him, his athlete , his friend, his lover, his winner. He did it, like he said, like Kihyun knew he would.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts ?


End file.
